1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate which realizes the color of images using a color filter, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display device, which is widely used. The LCD device includes two substrates on which an electric field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode or a common electrode, is formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. A voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and then an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined to control polarized light of incident light, so that images are displayed thereon.
A sense of color corresponding to a front surface of the LCD device is different from a sense of color corresponding to a side of the LCD device. Particular, in a case of low gradation or a black status, the variation of visibility is great even though a sense of color is slightly varied. Thus, black characteristics may be decreased and instead viewed as various colors when viewed from a side of the LCD device, so that the display quality of the LCD device may be decreased.
In order to adjust a side sense of color, a method of adjusting a polarizing plate has been used. However, the method is limited to adjusting the polarizing plate. In addition, it is technically very difficult to satisfy product characteristics of various specifications by using one polarizing plate.